Electric door chimes and call bells are widely used at homes, stores and offices to inform residents or businesses that a visitor has arrived. For example, a conventional doorbell produces a sound when a visitor presses a button or opens a door. Upon an occupant hearing a doorbell sound, the occupant may answer a door accordingly.
Some limitations of conventional doorbells include being able to produce very simple sounds that may be annoying and/or are too loud for quite places. Although effective, visitors or residents may be startled by the sound of a doorbell that is too loud. In some forms, conventional doorbells or buzzers are not visually appealing or portable. For example, some conventional doorbells or doorbell chimes are placed within plastic housings and mounted to a wall that is usually out of plain site.
Conventional call bells in offices and stores are manually operated. For example, a visitor must press a call bell to request service if servers or attendants are not present. In some instances, electronic doorbells use magnetic devices installed along side of a door that are configured to detect when a door is opened and activate a doorbell, call bell or alarm. However, due to various shapes of doors and doors frames, installing such devices can be difficult. Additionally, such devices may employ electronic sound generators to produce various sounds or alarms. However, the audio range of such devices is limited and cannot truly duplicate actual wind chimes sounds. As such, what is needed is a door chime or warning system having improvement in sound quality, visual appearance, portability and activation control for automatically notifying a user of a visitor or an occurrence of a specific event.